Ahead of executing a program, executable code for which is stored on non-volatile memory, a processor will often copy the executable code into an associated volatile memory. In contrast, so-called eXecute-In-Place (XIP) systems allow for execution of programs directly from long term storage, that is, the executable code is not copied into the volatile memory, e.g., the executable code is not copied into the random access memory (RAM).